A polarizer is an important optical shutter in the display device. Controlling the polarization state of light can efficiently limit the specific polarizing light to pass or not. Conventional polarizers are formed by organic materials and have the advantage of a mature manufacturing process, preparation in a large-scale area and good uniformity. But, the organic material has the problem of instable mechanical and optical properties, and will gradually deviate from the ideal optical and mechanical state as the external environment (such as temperature, humidity, air composition) changes or as time goes by. There are issues of the emergence of deterioration of uniformity, mechanical deformation, optical transmittance change or color differences. On the other hand, the polarization rate and the transmittance rate is a contradiction, a good optical transmittance rate needs to reduce the thickness of the film, with the sacrifice of reducing the polarization rate. The current thickness for polarizers in common is about 100 μm and it has become an important hurdle for a much thinner display. Besides, the optical retardation films (including quarter-wave plate and half-wave plate) are also commonly used in the display device, usually used in conjunction with the polarizer, and the two films together will increase the thickness of the module.